shooting star
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Just a one shot based on the 3th episode of season three and the promos from the 6th episode. Not a real story, just two random scenes, hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Delena obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**N**: _This __is __going __to __be __a __two __part__fic __(since __they__'__re __both __too __short __to __be __on __their __own) __the __first __part__'__s __a__ '__missing__' __scene __from __the __3th __episode __where __Damon __gets __back __in __the __car __after__ '__distracting__' __Klaus __and __the __second __part __is __a __scene, i __dream __of __happening __in __the __6__th __episode __and __most __certainly __never __will. __I __hope __you__'__ll __enjoy __them._

**N2**: _I __didn__'__t __bother __my __beta __with __this __soooo __short __story, __so __if __you __find __any __mistakes __(witch __I__'__m __sure __you __will) __they__'__re __all __mine __and __I __hope __you __can __forgive __me. __Not __my __best __piece __of __art__ – __actually __can__'__t __even __call __it__ '__art__' __just __some __random __scenes; __they __wouldn__'__t __leave __me __alone __so __I __wrote __them. __Feel __free __to __criticise __it!_

**I'm sorry….**

She got in the car and slammed the door closed. There was silence…so much silence; and it scared her, it reminded her of death. She started breathing only when she heard _his_ steps approaching the car.

Damon got in the driver seat and for some odd reason Elena's fingers curled around her necklace.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked and that was all it took for her stubborn tear to escape in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Damon…I'm _so_ sorry…" she mumbled and Damon looked at her with a confused expression on his face, but Elena didn't turn to face him. "…how could I be so stupid and…he could've killed you…"

"Klaus? Apparently, he promised my brother he wouldn't kill me,' Damon said.

"He promised me that if I don't run, he wouldn't hurt the people I love; that didn't work now, did it? I can't lose…not you too…" her voice was breaking; she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Only when she got in the car and the car was empty it hit her. Just then she realized the danger she put Damon through. She realized she could've lost him too.

At her words, Damon reached over and caressed her check, pulling slightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, I'm right here, ok? Nothing happened to me…"

"But he could've…he could've killed you!" the word 'killed' was just a whisper; if it weren't for his sensitive hearing Damon would've missed it.

"He _didn__'__t_."

"I just…lost so many people and giving up on Stefan would mean losing him too," Elena said and Damon growled slightly. He still though all this could've been avoided if Stefan would've just let him die.

"You won't lose him, Elena. I'll bring him back to you; whatever it takes…I promise, I'll find a way," he said determined.

Elena raised her hand and covered his. Damon reacted immediately by taking her small and slightly cold hand into his.

"Can it be safe…if you find a way to bring him back, can it be safe?"

"I'll be careful, I promise," Elena nodded.

"Would you please take me home?"

"Sure…"

***shooting star***

**You can't, because I want you to…**

Elena was on the floor in front of the dungeon door when Damon got there. She was curled up against the dirty wall, her arms wrapped around her knees…she looked so fragile.

"Is baby bro still plating dead?" Damon asked and Elena turned her head and looked at him.

"Damon…" she whispered ignoring his question.

"You should go get some rest, maybe eat something; I haven't seen you eat in three days."

"I'm not hungry," came her short answer.

"You've been here for hours. Alaric used a lot of vervain, it could take a while before he wakes up," Damon said taking a few steps closer to Elena.

"I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Elena…you know it might not work…" he didn't want to say that, he didn't really know why he said it, but it felt like she should know that there's a possibility for Stefan to be too far gone.

"I know…but I had to do something. I can't just let…" Elena stopped in the middle of her sentence and there was a moment of silence. She was lost in what it looked like a trip to the moon and Damon was just watching her, patiently waiting for Elena to find her words and go on. "…he fought you know? He fought compulsion…for me; it's the least I can do…_try_ to help him."

"I know…I get it; I get it."

Damon looked at her and she let her head fall backwards a few centimetres to return the favour. And there it was…they didn't need words; they had something…an _understanding_, a connection beyond simple words.

"Can I get you anything?" Damon asked.

"No; I'm good. But you could help me get up…I think I'm stuck and I can't feel my right leg," she said with a shy smile in the corner of her lips.

Damon nodded and stretched his hand to help her get up. As soon as she was standing on her two feet, her vision got all blurry, her knees felt like they were made of rubber and she felt so…light…like a feather.

In a split second Damon's arms were around her and his voice brought her back to reality.

"Elena…are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok…just…head-rush,' she answered. From reflex she placed her hands on his shoulders and her eyes found his mesmerizing blue ones.

Damon's hand slide on her arm, all the way to her neck and he brushed the tip of his fingers over her new bite-mark.

"I should've been there…" he murmured.

"If you would've been, Klaus would've probably still be here, draining my blood and more people would've been dead."

"Does it hurt?" he asked in a surprisingly gentile voice that made Elena heart ache.

"Not anymore…" she answered sincerely.

His fingers continued their path on her cheek, her jaw…he was barely touching her but his touch burned. He got to her lips and she let out a short breath.

"Damon, don't…" she begged.

"Don't want?"

"Kiss…you can't do that…"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to; because I won't stop you…" she said, her eyes following the outline of his mouth.

"That's the worst reason I've ever heard…" he said.

"I know," she smiled.

"I think you should just go for it," a third voice came from behind the dungeon door.

**N**_:__That__'__s __it, __hope __it __wasn__'__t __too __bad. __Let __me __know __by __leaving __a __review, __it __would __mean __a __lot __to __me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N: This is not a continuation from the first chapter, this is an entire different scene and it picks up somewhere at the last DE scene in Homecoming, (ps: the dialogue will be slightly different) because that scene just BEGGED for a kiss and because I just want Elena to defend Damon, hope you'll enjoy and you'll leave me a review on your way out! **

**Because this story's called 'shooting star' and everyone knows when you see a shooting star you gotta make a wish, you guys get to make a wish as well. You can pick any Delena scene (from this season) and tell me if you'd like me to continue it and how or if you'd like it differently and in what sense. You'll have to be specific so I'll know what I need to deliver. If the demand's not clear, it won't make it into a scene. The scenes would be short and just want you (will) ask. **

**This is not beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them!**

**Close the door, open a window!**

"Damon, look at me; look at me!" Elena murmured, her voice just a soft whisper because she knew that would work on him. If someone really knew Damon Salvatore, that was her, Elena Gilbert. They've been through hell together and they got to a point where they'd trust each other with their very own lives.

"I had him Elena; I had Klaus….I could've end this, but I failed…" so much pain in his voice…and she knew how much Damon hated to fail and she knew he would forever punish himself for this – and for a vampire, forever is a long time.

Elena moved her hand from his arm and caught his face between her palms, looking straight into his eyes. What she saw scared her more than Klaus himself… he gave up. Finally Damon let go of the little spark of hope that Elena saw in his eyes every single time she had looked there over the past weeks.

"Damon, it's not your fault. We all planned this; we all played our parts in this failure…"

"Yes Elena, we _all_ played our parts, only _I_ failed…" he said; his voice still harsh and self-mocking.

"You couldn't have known Stefan will turn against us; none of us saw it coming, not even Mikael, and I'm pretty sure he considered everything."

"We might never get Stefan back, you know that, right?" he asked, this time his voice was painfully soft and slightly desperate…as he was apologizing to me for Stefan's lost soul.

"Then we'll let him go; together, we'll let him go…" Elena whispered and Damon let out a deep sigh at her words.

"There are more complicated things than that!"

"What can possibly be more complicated than what just happened?" she asked.

"You…you don't understand; I can't keep doing this, Elena."

"Doing what? I just told you we'll let Stefan go…no more chasing him around, no more following every police rapport, it stops here. He clearly doesn't want to be saved," she explained.

"Fine by me, I could try again in 20 years, but that's not what I was talking about…" there was fear in his voice and it scared Elena, making her heart jump out of her chest in pure desperation. _This__is__it_, she thought, _he__finally__decided__to__leave__me;__he__finally__decided__he__had__enough__of__this__drama__called__ '__my__life__' __and__he__will__tell__me__that__he__'__s__sorry,__but__he__has__to__move__on_; now Elena passed scared, she was terrified.

"Then…well…what is it?" she dared to ask.

"I can't stay away from you anymore…" he spoke…and Elena's mouth opened, but no words came out; she was in shook. Seeing that she doesn't say anything, Damon went on, "It was possible a few months ago, it was possible two weeks ago and even two days ago, because I still had hope, _you_ still had hope, because I wanted to find Stefan and bring him back to you more than anything and God's my witness that this is true…but Elena, we got closer and closer and you allowed me to touch you in ways I shouldn't have been touching you…you allowed me to hold you in ways only a lover should hold you…you allowed me to comfort you and sleep in your bed at night when the moon is the only light we see and I kept away and I didn't took more than you were ready to give because I knew you still have hope for Stefan, because I knew just how much you wanted him to be in my place, to be the one holding you," he took a deep unnecessary breath before continuing. "But now…now you say you want to let him go…and I won't be able to keep away…"

"Damon…" she barely managed in a gasp, but he didn't let her say anything.

"Klaus…_Klaus_'s free and he might come after me, after you, after everyone and all I can think about is that I want nothing more in this world than to kiss you."

"Then kiss me, Damon; kiss your pain onto me, kiss the humanity you still hold on to, kiss the desperation of this damn day and the last bit of hope for tomorrow…"

Damon wasn't really sure what she said after 'kiss me, Damon' being honest, he didn't care. All he cared about was that her soft, small hands were still on his cold cheeks, her heart was beating at an impossible fast pace and her warm breath was caressing his bottom lip.

He'd been waiting for this moment since he first laid eyes on her. God, he didn't even know her and he had wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. And finally…after much pain and doom, here she was telling him to kiss her; he could barely believe it.

He could tell she was standing on her tiptoes, because her lips were now at the same level as his. He let his had fall on a side just an inch and leaned forward. When his lips touched hers, she gasped and crossed her hands around his neck. He put just a little pressure on her bottom lip and her fingers tangled in his hair.

It seemed that she had a reaction for every move he made and he decided that he was very much enjoying feeling her react to his every touch.

Elena could barely feel her legs anymore, but she could feel every beat of her heart clearly as if her heart was out from her chest and resting in the palm of her hand. At the first contact of his soft and slightly moist lips, Elena felt a spark, like lightening going through her entire body and making her light-headed.

Damon curled his left hand around her tiny waist and pressed his palm on the small of her back to bring her closer to him. His right hand rose over her arm, brushing her silky, brown hair over her shoulders and finally cupping her face.

When his lips finally closed over hers they both stopped breathing; Damon passed the tip of his tongue over the thin line between her delicate lips and the parted obedient. He pushed his tongue inside her welcoming mouth and started stroking hers softly. Elena tightened her grip around his neck, pushing her body against his and he growled, low in his throat, the sound making Elena respond uncontrollably with a soft moan.

He sucked her bottom lip between his and nibbled at it, Elena's body shivered almost violently in his embrace and she was sure that if his left arm wouldn't have been securely around her, keeping her vertical, she would've been on the floor by now.

And then they broke apart to breathe…and then they started kissing again, each time with more passion and less control. Right then and there, they decided they would kiss again and again until one of them –most likely Elena – would pass out; because there had been too many times they've wanted to do it and didn't; because too many hearts had already been broken and too many words had been left unspoken….

**N: Hope you guys liked it and you'll take a minute to write me a few words **


End file.
